Universal Screw-up Century
by Xamusel - Gamma 11
Summary: At the end of their respective final battles, two powerful Newtypes go back in time... but wait, why are they in each other's bodies! How will the One Year War handle a different Newtype ace pilot in the Federation military? Rated 'T' for now.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Do I **_**honestly**_** look like Yoshiyuki Tomino to you? If yes, then you got another thing coming to you, bub!**

…**er, sorry about that, couldn't help that part. Anyway, serious disclaimer, here: I don't own the Gundam Metaseries, nor do I pretend I own it, and tell the lawyers that I have no money for them to get off me.**

**Xamusel A/N: Well, this is my first time doing a true body switch fic, and in the sense of a time travel fic… who can honestly say that this is common? In any case, the two switching bodies are Amuro Ray and Kamille Bidan, and any more will be highly spoilerific.**

**In any case, here it is… the story you have opted to read, hereby known as…**

XxX

**Universal Screw-up Century**

_Story idea by Xamusel; Co-written between Xamusel and Takeshi Yamato_

XxX

Prologue: What the hell?!

XxX

_It is the year 0079 of the Universal Century. A half-century has passed since the Earth began moving its burgeoning population into gigantic orbitting space colonies. A new home for mankind; where people are born and raised… and die._

_Four months ago, the cluster of colonies furthest from the Earth, called Side 3, proclaimed itself the Principality of Zeon and declared a war of independence against the Earth Federation. Initial fighting lasted over one month and saw both sides lose half their respective populations. People were horrified by the atrocities that were committed in the name of independence. Three months have passed since the rebellion began… they were at a stalemate._

XxX

_**Morning, April 12th, 0079**_

_**Ray Residence, Green Noa I, Side 7, Lagrangian Point 3 of the Earth Sphere**_

XxX

In the room of Amuro Ray, one would expect things to be a mess of technological devices, if he were to live without someone to take care of him at least. However, as both his father, Tem Ray, and his childhood friend, Fraw Bow, cleaned up after him and made sure he got ready for the day first thing in the morning, this was not the case. Instead, we find that the Amuro's room is quite tidy, despite the fact that he doesn't know how to take care of himself.

Still, before anyone can say that Amuro is a night owl, he's not. He goes to bed at a decent time every night, even waking up early to work on his computer tech, which prompts the others to figure out how to get him to go through the day. However, there was one thing off about today, as even Tem could attest to.

The mind inhabiting Amuro's body as he woke up was not Amuro himself.

"Ugh… where am I…?" he asked himself. "I was fighting Paptimus Scirocco in the Zeta Gundam, had allowed everyone to use my body to help defeat him, and then…"

The mind of another, inside the body of Amuro Ray at age 15, fully and clearly woke up. By the time he got out of bed, he was preparing for anything and everything, even if he wondered why the room didn't look familiar to him. After stretching out the kinks in his body, he walked over to the drawers, getting out the only available outfit and taking it with him to the bathroom… if only he could find it.

Soon enough, he found the bathroom, which was the first open door on his left. When he walked in, he turned to face the mirror… and screamed in horror, as the mind of Kamille Bidan finally caught up to the reality of the situation.

He was in another's body, one that he noticed looked a bit like Amuro Ray might have when he was Kamille's age.

Before he could fully process what his mind was telling him, Tem rushed into the restroom and yelled, "Amuro, calm _down_!"

Kamille, now confirmed to be inside the body of Amuro Ray, turned around to face Tem and yelled, "Calm _down_?! I'm not in my own body, fer crap's sake!"

Tem's eyes immediately widened. Not only had Amuro not spoken in the way he normally would, even _**swearing**_, his voice hadn't _**sounded**_ like Amuro's at all! That _**did**_ lend credence to his statement that he wasn't in his own body, despite the scientist in Tem telling him that this was impossible. "Alright, then," he began. "If you aren't my son Amuro… who are you?"

"My name," Kamille answered, not sure how much to tell Tem Ray. "Is Kamille Bidan… and I'm from February 20th of UC 0088, last I checked, as of the final battle of the Gryps Conflict."

XxX

_**Same Time**_

_**Bidan Residence, Tokyo, Japan, Earth**_

XxX

Meanwhile, in the home of Kamille Bidan, another mind was waking up inside Kamille's 9 year old body…

The mind of the very same person Kamille now inhabited, but from even further forward than Kamille had come from.

"OK, what's going on?" he asked the room. "I was pushing Axis away from Earth, and arguing with Char as our Psycoframes resonated, and all of a sudden I find myself in an unfamiliar bedroom…" he then moved an arm and a leg, getting a feel for their lengths, "…in what appears to be the body of a child! I ask again, what is going on here?"

At that moment, a knocking was heard at his door, before he heard a woman's voice say, "Kamille, it's time to wake up! You have school to attend, and you don't want to make everyone else feel bad for leaving you behind on the field trip today, do you?"

Amuro Ray, who was supposed to be in the year UC 0093 at the age of 29, blinked at hearing the name of an ally during the Gryps Conflict and well-studied doctor by the time of the Second Neo Zeon War, wondering if this was some sort of cosmic joke on him, and if Char was stuck with the same problem as well… but in _his_ body as well! Then again, he didn't remember what he sounded like as a little kid, so, hopefully, he could pull off a good little kid impersonation of Kamille. However, he didn't want to go back to school again, having been a soldier for a lot longer than he'd care for.

So, with that, he said in as close a Kamille-ish voice as he could muster for his age, "M-mom, I don't feel so good… I had a strange dream that must've happened from eating something last night."

Funnily enough, despite Amuro's doubts as to how his voice would sound, Kamille's mother sighed irritably and said, "You mean the Baloney Sandwich your father fed us about his faithfulness to me _after_ bringing his mistress home with him last night? That wasn't a dream, Kamille, despite what you might be feeling."

Well, that was news to Amuro - apparently Kamille's home life before the Gryps Conflict was even worse than _**his**_ childhood home life.

Amuro, forgetting that he was supposed to sound like a little kid version of Kamille, muttered in his normal 9 year old voice, "Kamille sure had it rough compared to me."

"Kamille? Is there someone else in your room?" Kamille's mother asked with concern in her voice. Before Amuro could do anything to get himself out of the hole he was digging himself in, Hilda Bidan opened the door to the room and stepped inside, looking around with her eyes. When she saw nobody else, she said, "Huh… I thought I heard another boy in this room. I must be mistaken." Shaking her head a bit, she said, "Make sure to get dressed, Kamille, before school starts up for today." With that, she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her to give him some privacy.

Amuro, when he was certain Hilda Bidan was out of the immediate area, sighed in relief at keeping his cover up. With that, he got out of bed and got into his clothes for the day, which was mainly a school uniform that one would find in Japanese elementary schools. That was when he shuddered; he might not be full Japanese, personally, but he had enough of a genetic memory from his father that said he shouldn't even be _wearing_ the uniform.

XxX

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Back with Kamille's mind**_

XxX

Kamille was currently in what would normally be Amuro's room, now his room, as he went over schematics on his computer.

He'd managed to do a quick check, and confirmed that he still had his Newtype abilities at the same strength as they were at the end of the Gryps Conflict. Because of that, and with Tem Ray's permission, he was currently looking over the schematics for the V Project Mobile Suits, specifically the RX-78-3 "G-3" Gundam, to see if he could turn it into the Zeta Gundam, complete with all the Newtype Equipment. Meanwhile, Tem had gone down to the main room of the house, to explain the situation to Amuro's friend Fraw Bow when she arrived.

Speaking of Fraw Bow…

Kamille felt more than he heard Fraw come over to the house, a happy-go-lucky feeling to be had with her, when she reached inside Kamille's sensory perimeter.

The doorbell rang, and then Kamille could faintly hear Tem opening the door, and then a girl's voice asking, "Hello, Mr. Ray! Is Amuro up yet?"

Tem seemed to hesitate for a moment, then Kamille could hear him replying, "Well… come on in and let me get you something to eat, Fraw - something's happened that I need to explain to you…"

At that point, Kamille tuned them out, getting back to his work.

If he was going to get the Zeta Gundam ready in time for the Side Seven attack in five months, he was going to have to put in some _**massive**_ overtime…

Oh, right, he also needed to be in the regular military in order to even _look at_ the "G-3", forget about _**modifying**_ it! Wait… be in the military, just to get the Zeta Gundam built to his specifications?

"…**EUREKA!**" Kamille yelled, just as Fraw had gotten it through to her that Amuro wasn't in his body.

Down in the dining room, Fraw looked up from the tea she had been nursing at the 'Eureka' shout that sounded nothing at all like Amuro had. "So… that's the boy who's now inhabiting Amuro's body?" she asked Tem. "What was his name again? 'Kamille', I think you said?"

"Yes, Kamille Bidan," Tem answered. "He said that, by the year 0087, a group called the Titans, a group meant to hunt down the Zeon remnants of the time, would come to power and abuse their responsibility, and that his parents were engineers for them, until they both died during what he called the Gryps Conflict."

"How awful…" Fraw whispered. "Not just about his parents, but that situation with the Titans, too… Still, how did he go from that time all the way back here, and in Amuro's body?"

Tem sighed, as he thought back to what Kamille had told him, before he came up with a theory. "My guess is, Fraw, that Kamille was about to 'die' at that point in time when he defeated Paptimus, and, as he is a Newtype, he was sent back in time to undo the formation of the Titans before they could even form. They might have been killed off by about that point in 0088, but Kamille doesn't know if that happened, nor does he have much in the way of caring about that."

Fraw nodded. "So, what is he doing now?" she asked. "He needs to prepare for these 'Titans', yes, but is there anything in the near future he's trying to prepare for?"

Tem was about to answer that, but remembered that Kamille had warned him not to make it widespread that Char "Red Comet" Aznable would have an attack on Side 7, even if he didn't order the attack to begin with. Still, Kamille had also said that it was a good idea to warn others that something dangerous was going to happen, and that an evacuation was needed. So, given the fact that he didn't want to cause a panic, Tem said, "He said that there's going to be something dangerous in five months, and that there'll be an evacuation order in place then. He didn't want me to specify what the danger is, given that it might end up being a false alarm, so I'm respecting his wishes."

Fraw nodded. "That… makes sense, I guess," she said. "Anyway, I wonder why he just went 'Eureka' up there…"

At that moment, Kamille showed up from upstairs, and walked with excitement to the dining room table. By the time he got up to a yard away from the table, he stopped himself, looking at Fraw and saying, "Hello, my name's Kamille. Am I right to assume you're Fraw Bow?"

"Yes, that's right," she replied. "Also, no offense, but I do have to wonder what your parents were thinking when they named you something that can be taken as rather… feminine… again, no offense."

Kamille, perhaps because of his time having to deal with worse things than his feminine name, sighed before he said, "None taken, considering all the crap I had to deal with before I defeated Paptimus Scirocco once and for all. I hope that I can calm down enough to keep from snapping again at the mention of my name." After that, he blinked, before turning to face Tem and saying, "Mister Ray, I have an idea on how to get the Zeta Gundam built without the military breathing down my back."

Tem rose an eyebrow, but Fraw was outright confused. "Zeta Gundam?" she asked. "What's that?"

Before Kamille could explain, Tem answered for him. "As the war progresses, and even after it ends, there's a series of Mobile Suits employed - nominally, anyway - by the Federation called Gundams, though the one Kamille's referring to is one built to his specifications by an independent company called Anaheim Electronics and employed by the group he joined to fight the Titans. The first few Gundams are serialized as RX-78-1, RX-78-2, and so on… and are supposed to be top secret in the current time." With a glint of hardened steel in his eyes, Tem said, "Fraw Bow, I want you to promise me that you won't spread the truth of what's going on in this colony to _anyone_, considering that Zeon might have spies around any and every corner."

Fraw nodded. "Alright, I'll keep it as quiet as I can," she said. "I won't speak of it with anyone but you two."

Tem nodded, then turned to Kamille. "So, Kamille, what was your idea?"

Kamille nodded and said, "I could pose as your son and join the military base here on Side 7, possibly as a test pilot. They'll need those, won't they?"

Tem looked shocked at hearing Kamille say that he'd pose as his son, just to join the military base here on Side 7, but calmed down enough at hearing the test pilot bit to answer, "I see what you mean, Kamille. I don't see any problems with you being a test pilot for the V Project." Turning to face Fraw, he explained, "I'm talking about the Federation's plans to build their first Mobile Suits as prototypes to end the war. The Gundams are just part of it."

Fraw nodded, seeing as it made sense, even as Kamille nodded, too. "Yeah," he said, "and being a test pilot means I'll be able to have more direct access to the RX-78-3 unit, which seems to be the best option for me to convert to the Zeta." He then sighed. "Still, I'm probably going to have to pull a _**lot**_ of Overtime if it's going to be ready in time…"

XxX

_**Later**_

_**With Amuro's mind**_

XxX

Amuro was sitting in Kamille's classroom, bored as a certain someone from a fictional universe he remembered reading about in an out of print manga, seeing that his 'classwork' was too troublesome for him to deal with right now. He seriously didn't see the point of learning about the early uses of the Times Tables, but, well… he was in the body of a 9 year old. Nobody would blame him for sleeping in class, if the students in the back were any indication, but they might've wanted recess sooner than later. Plus, there was the fact that the teacher was boring everyone, especially the ones that weren't asleep.

Before he could fall asleep, however…

"Bidan-san!" the teacher called out. "Perhaps you could answer the question on the board for us?"

Amuro straightened up, keeping his boredom-induced sleepiness at bay. Looking at the board for a few seconds, he looked at the teacher and asked in the Kamille-ish voice, "How many people know about Minovsky Physics at _our_ age? I mean, other than what my old man had me learn about, but that's something else entirely."

The teacher looked at the board, then at 'Kamille', then at the board again, and then asked, "…Huh?"

The rest of the class woke up at hearing their teacher ask that, then looked at the board, then looked at 'Kamille', then back at the board, and then they started to wonder what that had to do with what Yamaro-sensei was teaching them about the Multiples of 12. Before they could finish thinking of how that might be related, 'Kamille' continued, "If you want the correct answer, it's Helium-3, which produces the Minovsky Particle upon being used in a Minovsky Reactor. Of course, ask a scientist that knows more about Minovsky Physics when you have the chance, because I might be a bit off."

Everyone was looking at 'Kamille' almost like he'd grown a second head. Before anyone could say anything, though, the bell went off, signifying recess.

Amuro sighed as everyone else in the classroom, not counting the teacher, rushed out to recess to spread the word that Yamaro-sensei was writing Minovsky Physics on the classroom board. When Yamaro-sensei saw that 'Kamille' was the only one to stay behind, he asked. "W-what? You want me to ask that kind of scientist now?"

Amuro/'Kamille' sighed. "No, it's not that," he said. "Just… I guess I'm not in the mood to spend recess doing nothing productive… like going out to the playground would be."

Yamaro-sensei blinked at that, before he sighed, saying, "Kamille, this isn't like you. Normally, you'd be the first one out of their seat by this time of day for recess. I was keeping you awake by calling you out like that, so that you could have more fun out there, but, well… what happened to you?"

'Kamille's' eyes widened at that, then seemed to sigh. "Well," Amuro said, not bothering to try imitating Kamille's voice anymore, "I guess you could say that I'm technically _**not**_ Kamille… though I have absolutely _**no idea**_ as to how I ended up in his body."

Yamaro-sensei nodded, before he said, "Well, if it's any consolation, I apologize for putting you on the spot like that. It wasn't the right thing to do, considering you probably didn't even want to go to school, if you aren't supposed to be Kamille." With a pause, he asked, "Still, who _are_ you, really? I'll do my best to find your actual parents and inform them of the problem, if need be, so that they don't have to worry."

He sighed. "My name is Amuro Ray…" he said. "And last I remembered before waking up today, it was 0093, and I was fighting to stop an Asteroid Drop and Nuclear Winter."

Unnoticed by Amuro and Yamaro-sensei, a young girl was walking away from the classroom with tears in her eyes, wondering why life was so unfair for her and Kamille. Fa Yuiry, possibly the closest one to Kamille apart from his own mother, was about to remind Kamille about recess… and found out that Kamille was not in his own body all _day_!

In her mind, if the strange boy in Kamille's body didn't return to his own by the end of the field trip, she would be telling on him to Kamille's mother!

Unfortunately for those purposes, Amuro had actually heard her footsteps as she walked away from the classroom, and after a hasty farewell to Yamaro-sensei, turned and headed out the door after her. He'd recognized her as Fa Yuiry, both from when Kamille's mother had mentioned her name, and from the (albeit few) times he'd met her after the Gryps Conflict and First Neo Zeon War. Figuring calling her 'Fa' wasn't a good idea, especially if she now knew his secret, he called out in his own voice, "Excuse me, Yuiry-san?"

Fa turned to face him, a teary expression on her face, as she asked him, "What do _you_ want?! Are you here to take me out of _my_ body, _too_?!"

Amuro shook his head. "Honestly, Yuiry-san, I have no idea what happened to put me in the body of your friend - and at this age, too," he said. "I don't know how to reverse the process, or if it even _**is**_ reversible. Until I can find out what happened, though, I think it's best if as many people as possible still think I _**am**_ Kamille."

Fa, still with tears in her eyes, could understand what Amuro was saying. With a nod, she said, "I understand… Kamille-kun." Before Amuro could protest, she said, "You said it yourself, that it's best if as many people as possible think you're him, right?"

Amuro nodded. "Right… so, perhaps for this recess period, you could help me learn how to act more like Kamille… though the other kids in the Math Class I was just in know at least that I'm smart enough to understand Minovsky Physics."

With a giggle hidden behind her hand, Fa said, "Yes, indeed. I hope that Franklin-ossan doesn't learn about this incident, for your benefit." As soon as she finished saying that, she reached out to grab Amuro's hand and drag him over to recess.

XxX

**Takeshi Yamato: And here ends the prologue of what will definitely be a very interesting story: Kamille Bidan from the end of Zeta, and Amuro Ray at the end of CCA… both in the body of the other, five months before Char arrives at Side 7. What changes will this make to the storyline?**

**Well, we already know one - Kamille's planning on turning the G-3 into a fully functioning Zeta Gundam. Be afraid, Zaku Pilots… be **_**very afraid…**_

**Anyway, see ya next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Xamusel: Well… the day after the prologue gets posted, and Takeshi and I decided to start on Chapter One, for your benefit. Now, for those of you wondering if there'll be a timeskip that takes this to the battle of Side 7, not just yet. That'll probably be in at least five chapters.**

**Anyway… let's get ready to **_**rumble**_**!**

XxX

Chapter One: How did life get so screwed up?

XxX

_**Afternoon, April 12th, 0079**_

_**Amuro's Mind, Nerima Ward, Tokyo, Japan, Earth**_

XxX

Amuro couldn't help but wonder what he missed out on in his childhood, especially since he was too engrossed in technology to pay attention to history, as it seemed. While he was raised in North America, Canada specifically, he did know there was a lot of culture in the world. On the other hand… well, the way he learned about culture was while fighting in wars that were against the Zeon, not while he was a little kid.

Then again, he never had an engaging teacher, unlike Kamille… er, now, at least. Then there was the fact that Fa Yuiry was helping him get adjusted to living as Kamille, even agreeing to be something like Fraw Bow for him when he got older.

Oh, speaking of Fa…

"And over there's Mt. Fuji," she said, pointing 'Kamille's' gaze over at a particularly large mountain in the distance.

Amuro, still being careful to use Kamille's voice, whistled and said, "Nice! I would have thought I saw all the mountains of the world, but Mt. Fuji takes the cake in sheer beauty, Fa-chan."

Fa giggled a bit. "You're not the first to say so, Kamille," she said. "It's sort of a common occurrence whenever someone first sees it." They then slipped into a small, secluded area, and she whispered, "Alright, I doubt we'll be overheard here, and I'd like to know a bit more about you… Ray-san."

Amuro blinked a bit, before he sighed, whispering, "I have a bad feeling about this area… my Newtype senses are tingling, saying that there's someone to your three o'clock, twenty five meters away… and wanting to mug us to death."

She was rather shocked at that - whatever a 'Newtype' was, it seemed he had extrasensory perception of some kind. "What do we do?" she whispered back. If it were Kamille, she knew he had some self-defense training, but Amuro was still a complete mystery to her. He was definitely a _**lot**_ older than the nine years old of his current body, was at least proficient in Minovsky Physics, and good at engineering in general… but she had no idea what he could do in a fight.

Before Amuro could answer the question, he noticed the mugger come up to them from Fa's right, practically reaching for a concealed side-arm. When the mugger reached two meters away, the older man said, "Alright, kiddies, be good little children and give me all the money you have. 25 million should do… unless you want to die."

Amuro, in a desperate bid to keep Fa safe and to have her get a police officer, whispered to her, "Yuiry-san, go find a police officer. Don't worry about me, though… I'll be fine as long as I can dodge his trajectory on his weapon."

Fa, noticing the look in Amuro's eyes, nodded reluctantly. "Alright…" she whispered back. "But be careful… and we'll definitely need to talk about who you were if we make it out of this…"

The mugger, unaware of the full details of the conversation, still knew that the kids had no intention of paying a single yen… or, rather, a single Earth Federation penny. He quickly brought his side-arm to bear and out of its concealed holster, released the safety, and aimed it at Fa. "How about, if you don't pay me even a single Earth Federation penny, you two can go to where the Tenshi sing?" he asked in a threatening tone. "I'm willing to send you, too, so that you know how serious I am."

Amuro, feeling anger at the mugger for some reason that he couldn't quite place, rushed the man while yelling, "_Run_, Fa!" As he rushed the man, he felt brief tingles in his senses that let him dodge whenever a bullet was headed his way, making the man wonder how he was doing it.

Fa ran, resisting any urges to look back, even as she searched for a police officer. But even as she ran, she felt… confidence in him, that he could hold off, if not beat, that mugger.

Amuro, despite being in a 9 year old body, felt the ability to fight back coming up as strong as it was right before he pushed Axis back from the Earth's atmosphere. He easily dodged the man's kick, doing what he could to evade the bullets and other attacks, even though his body was starting to tire out slightly. When Amuro finally made it within range for a scissor kick to disarm the mugger, the older man attempted to release the safety on the gun again, only for Amuro to perform the kick at the man's wrist… right when the man was about to move his free hand over to release the safety.

Kicking the firearm to somewhere behind him, Amuro ensured that it was well outside of the mugger's range, while the older man attempted to bum rush him. Amuro, knowing the limits of his body, opted to sidestep the charge and cause the man to trip on Amuro's extended leg.

As the man went sprawling, Fa came running back into the area, a police officer hot on her heels. They took one look at the scenario, and raced over, Fa to Amuro, and the cop to secure the mugger.

Amuro, noticing that Fa was racing over to him, didn't need to be a Newtype to realize that she was going to confirm he was really alright. However, before he could probe further on the subject, he was treated to a hug from Fa that was mixed in with some crying… crying that, he felt, was of relief.

"Kamille!" she cried out in relief. "I… I'm so glad you're alright!"

'Kamille' nodded, returning the hug, before he said in his Kamille voice, "I'm glad you got help when you did, Fa-chan. If you didn't, who knows how it might have turned out?"

"I… I'd rather not think about that," she said. Her voice then dropped to a whisper, and then she continued, "And as soon as we get somewhere where we can't be overheard, I _**am**_ going to hear about how you learned how to fight, and what a 'Newtype' is."

Amuro sighed, before whispering in his own voice, "Yeah, I understand what you mean, Yuiry-san. I hope to best be able to explain what I am and _**who**_ I am… as soon as possible."

Before they could continue…

"Glad that both of you are alright," the officer remarked. "Now, given you're likely part of that field trip group, let's get you back to them before they leave. You might have an interesting tale or two to tell them, because of this, unless you want to keep this quiet so as not to worry them."

Amuro sighed again, before he said in his Kamille voice, "We'll keep it quiet, at least until the time for the mugger's trial comes. We don't want them to worry too much right now, so that'd probably be for the best." Turning his attention to Fa, he asked, "Isn't that right, Fa-chan?"

Fa nodded. It's not like that wasn't the _**only**_ secret they were keeping… "Yeah, that works," she said. "Anyway, let's get back to them."

With that, Amuro and Fa were led to their classmates by the police officer, who put the mugger in the cop car before taking them to the part of the Nerima Ward they were visiting.

XxX

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Kamille's mind, Military Facility A, Upper Right Block, Green Noa I, Side 7, L3**_

XxX

While Kamille was walking through the Upper Right Block where the Military Facilities were, getting a good grasp of where everything was, he was going through memory lane to earlier that day. It was, more specifically, about how he managed to convince the top brass at the recruiting office to let him be a test pilot for the Gundams.

_Kamille was escorted by Tem Ray into the recruiting office, when the receptionist recognized Tem on sight, saying, "Lieutenant Ray, sir, how can I be of help?"_

_Tem got in eye contact with the receptionist, a female, and said, "Petty Officer Lannet, I'm here to see about my son Amuro being recruited for the Victory of our fight against Zeon."_

_Trisha Lannet looked at 'Amuro' before looking at Tem again, asking, "Are you _sure_ you're related, Lieutenant Ray? He doesn't look that much like you…"_

_Tem, fortunately, had an answer for that, as he said, "Amuro takes more after my ex-wife, Kamaria, than myself. If needed, talk to the doctors who reside in Vancouver, British Columbia, assuming that they're still around, given Zeon's control of the area." With that, he turned and left, but not before saying to 'Amuro', "I'll be waiting outside in the car for you, okay?"_

'_Amuro' nodded. "Sure thing, Dad," he said, having been coached in his lines by both Tem and Fraw before he'd come over here._

_After waiting in the lobby for a short bit, while Trisha went to talk with her superiors in charge of the recruiting of new soldiers, the door leading inside the building past the lobby opened up again. Kamille, who opted not to read a magazine while waiting, was on alert for any potential traps in the recruiting process he needed to be aware of. Turning to the opening door, he saw Trisha and the commander of the colony's defences, a portly man with black hair and a mustache wearing the regular Federation uniform, walk over to him. Before they got within two meters of him, Kamille said in as good an Amuro voice as he could, "I can assume you're the one I need to talk to about my joining the military?"_

"_Yes, I am," the man said. "I must admit, I was rather surprised that the son of Lieutenant Ray wanted to enlist at such a young age… may I ask why, young man?"_

_Kamille took a little bit to think about it, before he said, "I don't want to see the war drag on further than absolutely necessary. My belief is that, if the war isn't over by the end of the year, we might not even _have_ an Earth Federation to call our home government." As an aside, he added, "Besides, Dad was generous enough to trust me with a secret about his line of work, compared to most of the things that were hidden before."_

_The man seemed a bit shocked about that, but wasn't really sure to ask what secret that was. "I… I see…" he said. "Well, I think we should be able to get your enlistment through, but we might not be able to get you into a direct combat role right away-"_

"_Which is why I want to be a test pilot," Kamille said, point-blank and bluntly. Before any questions were asked, he said, "It has to do with the secret Dad let me in on."_

_At that point, the man figured out just what that secret was. "So, you want to be a test pilot for the V-Project?" he asked._

_Kamille nodded, before saying, "I honestly don't care which unit you start me off with, but there's something I want to see about doing to the RX-78-3, with permission from the chief engineers of that unit."_

_The man nodded, thinking that the insights of a fresh mind might be able to make some headway and innovations. "Very well - we'll see what we can do," he said. "Now, let's see about taking care of the worst part of the process… the bloody paperwork."_

That was earlier that afternoon, about 1230 hours local time, and _**already**_ Kamille was working out different schematics for Mobile Suit parts in his head based on current technology. In fact, it was getting pretty crazy how he was going into overdrive on that when he should've been paying attention to where he was going, like—

***CRASH!***

—right now.

Kamille stumbled and fell backwards, before rubbing the back of his head. "Oww…" he muttered, looking up at the wall straight ahead of him. "I guess that's what I get for not looking where I'm going…"

"That looked like it hurt," came a female voice from his right. "Are you alright?"

Kamille turned his head to face a young woman a couple years older than his current body… and gaped at seeing who it was. It was Sayla Mass, Quattro's little sister! Before he could get up on his own, though, he noticed the hand to help him up extended by Sayla, which he took, because he didn't trust himself to get up on his own. "Thanks, miss…?"

"Sayla. Sayla Mass," she said, helping Kamille to his feet. "I do a bit of secretarial work around here." She then paused and looked him over. "I haven't seen you here before…" she remarked. "Are you new?"

"Yes, Miss Mass, I am," Kamille said. "My name's Amuro Ray, son of the Engineering Officer Lieutenant Tem Ray."

"I see…" Sayla replied, with a nod. "A pleasure to meet you, Mister Ray."

"Please, call me Amuro, Miss Mass," Kamille said, getting into the acting that he needed to do to seem like Tem's son.

Sayla giggled. "Only if you call me Sayla," she remarked. "Miss Mass makes me sound like an old woman."

Kamille blushed at the casual way that he was allowed to call Sayla by her given name. Of course, he didn't want to know what would happen if Sayla learned of his exact circumstances, considering that Sayla was _Amuro's_ girlfriend during the war… wait, currently, _he's_ Amuro. No wonder.

XxX

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Amuro's Mind, Tokyo, Japan, Earth**_

XxX

"**ACHOO!**"

The sound had come from Yamaro-sensei's office, where Yamaro-sensei, Fa, and Amuro were currently sitting for a full discussion on Amuro's history… and where Amuro was currently wiping his nose and mouth after violently sneezing.

"Bless you, Ray-san," Fa said to Amuro as politely and as full of care as she could manage.

"Thanks, Fa-chan," Amuro said, before he remembered something. "Wait, is it a problem for me to call you that?"

Fa shook her head, to signify that there wasn't a problem, giving Amuro a clear message about it.

"Anyway, let's get back to the matter at hand," Yamaro-sensei remarked. "You mentioned earlier today that the last thing you remember was trying to stop an Asteroid Drop and Nuclear Winter in 0093… does the war really go on that long, and to that extreme? I know Zeon dropped a colony at the start of the war, but…"

Amuro sighed for a bit, before saying, "The current war? No, it only lasted for a year in my previous time going through the timeline, hence the name of the war being the One Year War. However, there _**are**_ Zeon remnants that drop a colony onto North America in 0083, and a couple other examples of such happen between then and the attempted Asteroid Drop and Nuclear Winter. For example, the First Neo Zeon War - the war before the one in 0093 - had a Colony Drop on Dublin by a group that originally went by the name Axis Zeon, before the whole of Zeon, to my knowledge, went to the name Neo Zeon. However, the One Year War was the first to kill people on the scale of _**billions**_ on both sides, which almost was reversed completely by the time 0087 happens."

Fa was shocked at this, and so was Yamaro-sensei, though he was a bit more calm about it. "I see…" he said. "So, this war only lasts for another eight months, but there are so many wars… Ray-san, when you mentioned the One-Year War, it seemed to me like you lived it personally, even fought in it… may I ask how old you were before winding up in Kamille-san's body?"

Amuro answered, after a bit of time to think of how to elaborate on the answer, "I would have turned 30 that November, in 0093, but the attempted Asteroid Drop sent me back in time, probably due to the Psycoframe resonance - I'll explain that one later, if you want. Anyway, for the exact age, I was 29 that March day."

Yamaro-sensei's eyes visibly widened. "29… well, that helps to explain how you understand Minovsky Physics," he remarked. "Of course, how naturally smart you seem to be helps, as well. And extrapolating backwards… you'd be 15 at our point in the timeline, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Amuro answered. "It hurts that my father, Tem Ray, went senile after my first sortie in Mobile Suit combat because of brain asphyxiation… he was the one to first design the Gundam-types, after all, and nobody would be able to replicate the design until later on in the war - maybe even later."

"Gundam-types?" Fa asked. "What are those?"

Amuro looked to Fa and said, "They're top-secret at this point in time, and I shouldn't have brought them up, but they're really advanced Mobile Suits that have the best features of their generation."

Yamaro-sensei rose an eyebrow. "And your father designed the first ones, then?" he asked. At Amuro's nod, he said, "Hmm… might be a good idea for you to try getting in touch with him soon… where does he live? I can try to arrange a small school trip there for only a handful of students, chosen by special criteria, and help explain to Mr. and Mrs. Bidan why you were chosen, as an excuse for making contact… and Yuiry-san, as well, if she wishes."

Amuro sighed a heavy sigh at that, before saying, "I don't know if the school can actually arrange it. I don't have a lot of faith in this, but only because Dad lives in Side 7 right now, so it'll take a lot of time to get the paperwork finished for that."

"I see…" Yamaro-sensei remarked. "Well, I'll definitely see what I can do… I can try pitching it to the headmaster as a chance for students to see a colony in construction… hopefully he'll agree with it… In the meantime, how do we want to deal with Mr. and Mrs. Bidan? Do we keep them in the dark, explain things, or explain a partial version of the truth?"

Amuro said, "It might be complicated to explain it to Mr. Bidan, but I'm sure Mrs. Bidan can understand the truth better. I mean, they're not really on good speaking terms now, and it has to do with the faithfulness issue that tends to go on at times. Still, I almost let it slip that I'm not her son this morning, so I definitely need to explain the situation to her somehow."

"Hmm… we'll call her in for an impromptu parent/teacher conference," Yamaro-sensei decided. "Between all three of us, we should be able to explain the situation, even though there are parts that aren't really explainable..."

Amuro and Fa nodded, grateful that this was going to happen the way it was. Before long, they left the office… and walked right into Hilda Bidan herself.

"O-oh! Hilda-san!" Fa remarked with a bit of shock. "I-is something wrong?"

Hilda shook her head, eyes smiling a bit, before saying, "No, nothing's wrong right now. I just got here a second ago, seeing that Kamille didn't head right back home yet, so I thought to pick him up."

"Fortuitous timing, Hilda-san," Yamaro-sensei replied as he walked up behind Amuro and Fa. "Perhaps we could all return to my office. We have a few things we need to discuss."

"Yes," Amuro said, Hilda's eyes as wide as saucers as she heard a completely different voice emerging from 'Kamille's' mouth. "That we do."

"Y… you mean that sound of another boy in your room was actually you?" Hilda asked, incredulously. "H… how did this happen?"

"As I mentioned to Yamaro-sensei and Fa-chan, it was probably due to a Psycoframe resonance of some kind…" and once they were back in the office, not only was Hilda filled in on what already had been said, but Amuro also filled the other three in on Newtypes, Psycoframes, and a few details of the Axis Drop.

XxX

_**Later - Nighttime, April 20th, 0079**_

_**Kamille's Mind, Ray Residence, Green Noa, Side 7, L3**_

XxX

Kamille slumped face first on his current bed, exhausted from having to make most of the needed parts for his Zeta Gundam from scratch in seven days - well, eight if you counted the last part of April 12th as a whole day of working, but he didn't - while most people thought he was being stupid for rushing the development of the tech he was very familiar with, just because they thought he had no idea what he was doing. He'd show them they were wrong, though, just not when he needed to catch up on his sleep.

Before he could get any sleep, however, he remembered that it was his turn to make breakfast in the Ray Residence the next morning… and that Tem had a certain decorum required for working in the kitchen in his house. It was discovered by Tem that Kamille, unlike Amuro at that point in time, had a knack for cooking because of his skewed family life - mainly because the parents hardly saw eye to eye - that he had.

Kamille had also managed to spend some time with Sayla, who, as he discovered, seemed to read a fair amount of old books. She'd shared a few of them with him to read in his spare time, and they'd occasionally discuss them while they worked. It was through these meetings that he'd been "introduced" to some of the theories of Zeon Zum Deikun, the man who founded the Republic of Zeon, and who had been murdered by people who wanted to use his philosophies for their own ends.

Still, Kamille couldn't help but wonder… how in the _**bloody hell**_ was he supposed to get Sayla to quit worrying about Quattro - or whatever name he had before the Gryps Conflict - without blowing his cover, and without making her worried that he was a Zeon soldier? That was a question he had no proper answer to… and likely never would.

Deciding to worry about that later, Kamille changed out of his day clothes and into his sleepwear, and barely managed to get under the covers, too bloody tired to worry about brushing his teeth right now.

In his dreams, he saw what he assumed to be a scene of he and Sayla at a beach on Earth, playing in the water and enjoying their days without the war going on. He also saw what he assumed was a miniature Amuro with Fa at the age she might be after the War ended, playing with sand castles, while… okay, seriously, why was he thinking his _**mother**_ and _**Mr. Ray**_ would make a good couple?! Well, in any case, they were enjoying the shade of the parasols and passing the time with books.

Little did he realize the significance of that dream…

XxX

**Takeshi Yamato: Well, Chapter 1 done, and we're definitely making progress. Kamille is now in the military, working to get the Zeta built, and has met Sayla, and Amuro has shared his history with Kamille's mother, Fa, and a teacher… things are definitely advancing. Oh, and Kamille is having a **_**most interesting**_** dream…**

**Definitely looking forward to seeing where things go from here. Until next time! :D**


End file.
